clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit
The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit is an upcoming party on Club Penguin. They are partnering with children's smoothie company Innocent to make it. Rockhopper will be meetable at this event. Rookie will most likely be meetable because of his background glitch. The island will be a jungle paradise full of palm trees and Fruit, and a deep temple in the jungle waiting for its secrets to be unlocked. More details were explained in a YouTube video. http://www.disney.co.uk/microsite/club-penguin/innocent/images/social-thumbnail.jpg Trivia *A heatwave has come to the island and party plans have been arranged to take advantage of the heat, and thus, this party. *This party may be a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, except this is a Temple of Fruit. According to a sneak peek picture, you will be able to enter the Temple of Fruit via the Forest. *There will be a tropical igloo contest before the party starts. *There is going to be a new mini-game being released during this party that involves making Smoothies. *There is online fruit merchandise that you can only get with exclusive codes in the UK. *This is currently the only Adventure Party to take place in August, rather than June or July. *Innocent Smoothies (UK) are going to release a pineapple igloo for the party which you can only get if you purchase the smoothie and get the code. * The heatwave may cause Herbert to come out of hiding, which may mean an appearance from Gary or Rookie. Gallery Sneak Peeks Rockhopper-Innocent.jpg|A sneak peek of Rockhopper at the party membership page. Screenshot_1618.png|A Sneak Peek from the What's New Blog. TropicalIglooContestTCPT354.png|The Tropical Igloo Contest mentioned in The Club Penguin Times Issue #354. Smoothies game.PNG|A sneek peek of the new mini-game. Checklist.png|Checklist of fruit items. Sneak Peek for the Innocent fruit smoothies Sources and References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Homepage Category:Upcoming Events Category:Adventure Party 2012